criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paula Jai Parker
Onederful Vanglorious Jaxon N'Krumah Martin |yearsactive= 1992-Present }}Paula Jai Parker is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Trudy Proud in the animated comedy series The Proud Family. Biography Parker was born on August 19, 1969, in Cleveland, Ohio. The names of her parents are not known, as is why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Parker graduated from Howard University with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. Parker got her first on-screen role in 1992, when she appeared as a guest comedian for at least 2 episodes of the comedy program The Apollo Comedy Hour. Parker got her first major recurring role in 1995, when she was cast as Monique, a shopkeeper and love interest for series protagonist Marlon, for 13 episodes of the sitcom series The Wayans Bros.. Since then, Parker has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Proud Family, Crown Lake, A House Divided, The Mentalist, The White Sistas, How to Get Away with Murder, She's Got a Plan, Ray Donovan, Recovery Road, Last Call at Murray's, Hand of God, The Summoning, Cover, King of the Underground, Fear Itself, 9-1-1, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Parker will portray Captain Vivian Paige in the Season Fifteen episode "Under the Skin". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Under the Skin" (2020) TV episode - Captain Vivian Paige *Family Time - 27 episodes (2012-2019) - Lori *Crown Lake - 8 episodes (2019) - Headmistress Merriweather *Black Jesus - 4 episodes (2019) - Teresa *9-1-1 (2019) - Judith Spivey *A House Divided - 4 episodes (2019) - Stephanie Sanders *Hey, Mr. Postman! (2018) - Ms. Kelly *Taco Shop (2018) - Eve *NCIS: Los Angeles (2017) - Ellie *The White Sistas (2017) - Jordan White *How to Get Away with Murder (2016) - Hair Stylist #2 *Echo Park Blues (2016) - CeCe McCoy *She's Got a Plan (2016) - Rhonda *Ray Donovan - 5 episodes (2016) - Sylvie Starr *Recovery Road - 6 episodes (2016) - Margarita Jean-Baptiste *Last Call at Murray's (2016) - Danice *Hand of God - 2 episodes (2015) - Ida Congdon *The Summoning (2015) - Angela *You Me & Her (2014) - Karen *Noches con Platanito (2014) - Guest *True Blood - 5 episodes (2013-2014) - Karen *Act of Faith (2014) - Shartruce *Patterns of Attraction (2014) - Desiree Stewart *4Play (2014) - Linda *Front Seat Chronicles (2014) - Rachel *Pastor Shirley (2013) - Pastor Shirley *The Soul Man (2013) - Drew *Life of a King (2013) - Gina Sanders *When a Woman's Fed Up (2013) - Laticious *The Exes (2012) - Amelia *Let's Stay Together (2012) - Sherry Steele *King of the Underground (2011) - Elizabeth Gayle *Funny or Die Presents... (2011) - Paula (segment "The Burn Unit") *Fish Hooks (2010) - Yolanda (voice) *The Mentalist (2010) - Astrid *Pastor Jones: The Complete First Season (2010) - Rachel *Jessica Sinclaire Presents: Confessions of A Lonely Wife (2010) - Unknown Character *Fear Itself (2009) - Patty Orwell (credited as Paula Jai Parker-Martin) *My Name Is Earl (2008) - Sylvia (credited as Paula Jai Parker-Martin) *Cover (2007) - Monica Wilson *Side Order of Life - 7 episodes (2007) - Stargell Grant (credited as Paula Jai Parker-Martin) *The Genius Club (2006) - Tatiana *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Julia Beltran (credited as Paula Jai Parker-Martin) *Idlewild (2006) - Rose *CSI: Miami (2005) - Deana "D-Nasty" Walters *Animal (2005) - Reecy *The Proud Family - 52 episodes (2001-2005) - Trudy Proud (voice) *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - Trudy Parker-Proud (voice) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) - Trudy Proud (voice) *Hustle & Flow (2005) - Lexus *Konsequenz (2004) - Baby *Ray - Ruth Brown (uncredited) *She Hate Me (2004) - Evelyn *The Shield (2004) - Desirae *My Baby's Daddy (2004) - Rolonda *Love Chronicles (2003) - Sara *Phone Booth (2002) - Felicia *High Crimes (2002) - Gracie *30 Years to Life (2001) - Stephanie *Touched by an Angel (2000) - Billie Holiday *Snoops - 13 episodes (1999) - Roberta Young *The Breaks (1999) - Ann *Why Do Fools Fall in Love (1998) - Paula King *Woo (1998) - Claudette *NYPD Blue (1998) - Cara Wilson *Always Outnumbered (1998) - Melodie *Cosby (1997) - Tanya *The Weird Al Show - 7 episodes (1997) - Val Brentwood *The Parent 'Hood (1997) - Sabrina *Sprung (1997) - Adina *Riot (1997) - Lisa (segment "Homecoming Day") *Get on the Bus (1996) - Jamilia *Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996) - Drunk Party Girl *The Wayans Bros. - 13 episodes (1995-1996) - Monique *Tales from the Hood (1995) - Sissy *Friday (1995) - Joi *Pointman (1995) - Udia *Cosmic Slop (1994) - Tang (segment "Tang") *Roc (1994) - Jill *Townsend Television - 10 episodes (1993) - Unknown Character *The Apollo Comedy Hour - 2+ episodes (1992-1993) - Regular Performer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses